Patient Confidentiality
by Feathersprite305
Summary: Cuteness between baby genius and grumpy docbot.
Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime. STOP MOCKING ME!

* * *

Raf yawned, rubbing at his eyes as he paused in his work. The computer was turned to a very exact between setting for brightness so his eyes couldn't be damaged. He'd been working on codes ever since Jack and Miko left earlier, and as Ratchet was his work partner, the Autobot was staying with him to make sure the work had a second opinion.

Huh...His eyes were getting heavy now. He slipped the keyboard up, folding his arms to lay his forehead down. Just...Just close his eyes for a little bit...

Ratchet was grumbling under his breath as he readjusted a few digits and tried again, idly glancing over to see Rafael had fallen asleep. He glanced back to his work, content by the silence. Rafael was always quiet, compared to Jack and especially compared to Miko. Not that he minded any of them by this point. With Optimus and the others on the newly restored Cybertron, he preferred the children's company to any other he could've had. And Raf was no exception; in fact, though he'd never say it out loud, Rafael might've been his favorite.

-Whimper-

The medic shuttered his optics in surprise, glancing back down to Raf. The brunette's face was slightly pinched up, a frown and knitted eyebrows. Raf let out the sound again, his face contorting momentarily, and Ratchet walked over quietly as he could. His digits were fairly bulky, especially compared to Arcee's, who was able to handle the children much more safely than him. But nonetheless, he pulled the blanket nearby from the couch and slid it over Raf's back.

The moment his fingertip touched Raf's back, the tiny human's arms shot out and grabbed onto his digit, clinging tighter than ratchet would give Raf credit for. "Don' go...Ra'chet..." The Autobot froze when he heard the tone of the human's voice; it sounded...pitiful. He tried to escape Raf's grasp when the human let out a sob, clinging even tighter. "Don' go!"

Ratchet winced. He wasn't used to this; Bumblebee dealt with Rafael. The human's grip was too tight. He couldn't slip his finger out, and he'd rather not wake Raf up; the human hadn't been resting regularly. He paused for several moments trying to find a way out of this, before realizing there was NO way out. He carefully transformed, Raf pulled from the chair and set down in Ratchet's cabin, the child's hands finding a new grip on the seat-belt Ratchet fastened over him.

Raf settled back down into sleep, and if he were still in bipedal mode Ratchet would have rolled his optics. Bumblebee had spoiled the child. Not to say he'd admit to indulging in the spoiling now, what with him willingly abandoning his work to watch over the sparkling- CHILD. Not sparkling, child. A human child. Who was now cooing Ratchet's name between even breathes and the slow beats of his heart. Quite cutely, actually.

As soon as Fowler walked in and saw Ratchet transformed and park, he raised his finger and started the 'ahhhh' noise. "Agent Fowler, unless you'd like video evidence of your singing about Miss Darby on the primitive data network, I suggest you not continue that sound becoming any type of word." The human male just chuckled, grinning and shaking his head as he strolled off to his office. Not before hurriedly writing down the time, so he could check the security cameras.

Nothing like a little blackmail between comrades, right?

* * *

"Bumblebee, I would like a word with you." Ratchet waved the scout over to his workstation as soon as he had shut down the space bridge. The younger scout was more than happy to oblige.

"Sure thing, Ratch! What's up?"

"You have spoiled Rafael, you do realize? I've had to cater to him ever since you left." Ratchet tried his best to sound annoyed with Bumblebee.

But Ratchet's accusation confused the scout instead. "Spoiled? How did I spoil Raf?"

"You allowed him to sleep in your cabin in alt mode, and now he expects the same from me!"

A few klicks went by as Bumblebee's circuits processed this information before bursting out in crude laughter, slapping his thighs as he doubled over. This was no very amusing to the medic. "And why is this so amusing? This is quite an incon-"

"Dude! Ratch, I didn't do that with Raf! This is the first I've heard of him doing that!"

"...what?"

More laughter. "He only does that with you!"

Ratchet felt his optic twitch. "That's ridiculous!"

"You've adopted him-"

"I HAVE DONE NO SUCH THING!"

And they continued to argue for at least an hour afterwards.


End file.
